Nebāendingu yami(Never Ending Darkness)
by SkyUchiha13
Summary: I opened my eyes and realized I was falling fast! Plunging further into darkness, I tried to slow my fall but there was nothing I could do... thoom! I hit the ground, and my my mind suddenly turned black. I tried to fight it... but it was too strong... Soon ceasing to exist.


Wind swirling around me causes the dry snow to follow it, as though it's inviting it to play with it... my longing to be the snow and be allowed to have fun... well I suppose I shouldn't think like that it will just drag me down even further. Fathers says I will be allowed to go to Konoha again, I hope it is still exactly as it was last time... I'm glad that the people there like me even it a bit. Liking me at all would be an improvement from here. Plus cousin Itachi is there! "SORA, IN MY OFFICE NOW!" great seems father learned of my latest prank... hope the teacher didn't mention my sneaking out of class.

I trudged of the spiral staircase to the sixth floor, all the portraits glaring at me... wouldn't you say that's punishment enough... ugh. The dreaded office door... for the seventeenth time the weekend. I pushed open the decorative oak doors and saw something I won't soon forget. My father's body was lying on the floor a pool of blood was starting to gather where his head was supposed to be, his head was several meters away. There was a large spatter on the wall. Mother's body was not far away in a nearly identical state. Wholey involuntarily I took a step back into the hall and I then saw the one responsible for their deaths. A man with orange hair wearing a black robe with a red cloud in the center(at least I think it's a cloud)His eyes... rinnegan. I grabbed the hilt of my sword and prepared to attack, but before I had a chance he was there and the left side of my face was cut, from by my eyebrow down. I tried to stop the bleeding as I ran, away from the castle. As I ran through the village of Yukiyamagakure I saw that other people in the black cloaks were attacking the villagers. No one was safe not even the innocent children, yet I continued to run... hating and repremining myself the whole time. I saw a flash behind me and noticed a kunai flying in my direction a little too late. I knocked my hitai-ate off my head, I didn't pause to pick it up. I continued to run until I eventually collapsed from the loss of blood...

I woke up to someone healing my wounds. The person asked me several questions but I don't have an answer to any of her questions... I don't even remember how I got injured in the first place. "Urushi, help her..." said the woman who healed my woulds.

"sheesh, you are lucky... grab my shoulder." said the boy named Urushi.

He helped me get to what I soon learned was an orphanage. There she bandaged my wound and said "It's probably going to scar, but your wounds appear to be healing"

Urushi walked over and said "Say thank you! Don't you have manners?!".

I was thinking it but I couldn't force myself to voice it... why is this happening! Urushi soon interrupted "Forget manners, you don't know who your your parents are! Or even your name.".

The one who healed me then said "You'll be living here with us now. Starting now, I am your mother. You can ask me for whatever you need.".

Once again having to open his mouth, Urushi said "It's inconvenient that she doesn't have a name.".

"That's true. What would be a good one..? ... How about... Yuiki?".

That word sounds so familiar, all I can tell is that it was something important... Mother stopped the mummering saying "It's best not to overthink things, sometimes.".

I had to smile at that, annoying Urushi had to but in and say "Hey! She smiled! She likes her name!".

That night the boy named Kabuto, who had arrived a few hours before me got up, I followed him. He approached a door with voices coming from the other side. I heard Mother say "We can't get by on just the assistance money from nation and the village anymore...".

An older man then said "I guess our only option is to negotiate with both of them!".

A woman then said "Neither is going to give us any more funds. But... we're barely scraping by as it is, and we just took in two more in...".

After a moment of silence on both sides Mother said "All right.. I'll do something about it... therefore..." Kabuto fell over with a thud.

The door opened and a large woman stepped out saying "What are you doing at this late hour? You should be asleep!" kabuto was terrified by the yelling.

Mother rushed out and said "This child just got here, so he doesn't know our daily schedules yet. Please, he doesn't know." well obviously since everyone else is asleep you should follow suit.

The large woman once again spoke in her pessimistic way saying "Gah.. you are too indulgent, mother... Come look here at this clock! it's 20 minutes past lights-out time! Which makes lights-out what time? Let's learn this right now! ... Well, what time is it? Say it out loud so you can remember it!".

Obviously lights-out is at nine o'clock... but Kabuto seems to be having trouble seeing... the man said "This child is still young" older than me "It's not his fault he can't read a clock, much less do calculations..." I seem to be doing that exact thing just fine.. "Let's just call it a day..".

Finally being able to see after Mother giving him her glasses, Kabuto figured it out! Finnaly... The older man said "Ha Ha... It appears he just had bad vision! He's smart for his age..! He's going to need glasses!".

The pessimistic lady said "Feh... and where are we going to get the money for that?! Gah.. why couldn't he have just told us he couldn't see well?".

Kabuto started to take off the glasses but Mother stopped him and told him "You can be mindful of the time from now on, Right? I just hope that the lenses are the correct strength.".

Kabuto began crying and thanked Mother thrice before she finally said "That's plenty...".

End Chapter One


End file.
